Switch-mode power supplies (SMPS) are power management components in modern electronic devices that provide, among other things, well-regulated power to electronic loads while minimizing the power processing losses and maximizing the SMPS power density. Some solutions provide improved SMPS switching frequency and semiconductor technologies. These solutions may suffer from diminishing returns and/or prohibitive cost.
While the series-input architectures enable power density and power processing efficiency, these architectures usually require at least one high-side gate-driver and an associated auxiliary power supply. These additional circuits contribute to an increased bill-of-material, component count, quiescent current and potentially decreased reliability.
Additional difficulties may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, herein below.